staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Kwietnia 2006
thumb|left|79px 06.05 Tajemnica trzynastego wagonu - komedia sensacyjna, Francja/Polska 1993 07.45 Plebania (693, 694) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 08.25 Truskawkowe Ciastko: Poszukiwanie wiosny - serial animowany, USA 09.15 Budzik: Lany poniedziałek - program dla dzieci 09.45 Talent za talent: Marta Lipińska i Krzysztof Kowalewski - wydanie świąteczne - program artystyczny dla młodzieży 10.15 Wielki Joe - film przygodowy, USA 1998 12.10 Kochamy polskie komedie - teleturniej 12.35 Rogate ranczo - film animowany, USA 2004 13.55 Krzyżacy - film historyczny, Polska 1960 16.50 Był taki dzień: 17 kwietnia - felieton 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Klan (1086) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.45 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie świąteczne - quiz muzyczny 18.10 Plebania (693, 694) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mokra bajeczka - film animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport, Prognoza pogody 20.10 Dziewczyny z wyższych sfer - komedia, USA 2003 21.55 Superprodukcja - komedia, Polska 2003 23.30 Sprawa dla reportera - magazyn reporterów 00.00 Mystery, Alaska - komediodramat, USA 1999 01.55 Był taki dzień: 17 kwietnia - felieton 02.05 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|79px 05.40 Lokatorzy (10): Żegnaj Warszawo - serial komediowy, Polska 06.10 Lokatorzy (11): Kukułcze jajo - serial komediowy 06.35 Karlsson z dachu - film animowany, Norwegia/Szwecja 2002 07.50 Zimowa olimpiada zwierząt - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2005 08.45 Na szlaku Alleluja (2-ost.) - western, USA 1965 10.00 Akcja - Powrót 10.05 Ojciec Święty w Ziemi Świętej - film dokumentalny, Izrael/USA 2005 11.05 Gwiazdy w południe: Kleopatra (2-ost.) - film kostiumowy, Niemcy/USA 1999 12.35 Duże dzieci - talk show 13.20 Zanim przywędrowały dinozaury (3) - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 14.00 Familiada - teleturniej 14.30 Złotopolscy (761): Emeryt - serial obyczajowy, Polska 15.05 Bezludna wyspa: Maryla Rodowicz, Beata Kozidrak, Kayah - program rozrywkowy 15.55 Akcja - powrót 16.05 Powiedz "tak" - komedia romantyczna, Niemcy/USA 2001 17.50 Akcja - powrót 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Mój pierwszy raz - talk show 20.10 M jak miłość (404) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.00 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" 21.10 Europa da się lubić: Wiosenna Europa - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.40 Wydział Rosja - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1990 00.45 Serce Ameryki - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1992 02.35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|79px 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (223, 224) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.15 Przygody Jackie Chana (40) - serial animowany 07.45 Milionerzy - film animowany, Niemcy 1999 09.25 Księga dżungli - film przygodowy, USA 1994 11.45 Opowieści bibilijne (2-ost.) - dramat, Czechy/Francja/Hiszpania/Niemcy/USA/Wielka Brytania/Włochy 1996 13.50 Moje wielkie greckie wesele - komedia romantyczna, Kanada/USA 2002 15.55 Maska Zorro - film przygodowy, USA 1988 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Stuart Malutki - komedia, USA 1999 21:00 Sami swoi - komedia, Polska 1967 21:55 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 22:50 Złe towarzystwo - dramat kryminalny, USA 1995 01:05 Magazyn sportowy 03:05 Love TV (69) - rozrywka 04:05 BoomBox (68) - rozrywka 05:30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|79px 06:15 Uwaga! magazyn stereo 06:35 Telesklep 07:15 Agencja program rozrywkowy stereo 08:15 Pierścień Nibelungów miniserial przygodowy 10:05 Maraton Uśmiechu program rozrywkowy stereo 11:05 Pierścień Nibelungów miniserial przygodowy 12:55 Kłamca kłamca film komedia stereo 14:40 Piękna i Borys bestia film komedia stereo 16:50 Nigdy w życiu! film komedia stereo 19:00 Fakty stereo 19:25 Sport stereo 19:35 Pogoda stereo 19:45 Uwaga! magazyn stereo 20:05 Zaginiony świat: Park jurajski film sensacyjny 22:35 Szymon Majewski Show program rozrywkowy stereo 23:40 Wstęp wzbroniony film sensacyjny stereo 01:40 Uwaga! magazyn thumb|left|79px 06:40 Książka dla malucha 06:45 Lippy and Messy 06:50 O dwóch takich, co ukradli księżyc – serial animowany 07:15 O dwóch takich, co ukradli księżyc – serial animowany 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Wielkanoc w Beskidach – reportaż 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Teleplotki 10:10 To jest temat: Pustelnik – cykl reportaży 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Telewizja Regionów – felieton 11:25 Watykan i papiestwo – film dokumentalny 12:30 Kurier 12:40 Telewizja Regionów – felieton 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Telewizja Regionów – felieton 14:30 Historia Jackie Bouvier Kennedy Onassis (2) – film biograficzny 16:05 Wielkanoc w Beskidach – reportaż 16:30 Kurier 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 To jest temat – cykl reportaży 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Kapitał, czyli jak zrobić pieniądze w Polsce – komedia, Polska 1989 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier 22:50 Kurier sportowy 23:00 Studio pogoda 23:10 Liga dżentelmenów – komedia, Wielka Brytania 1959 01:00 Konopielka – komediodramat, Polska 1981 02:30 Kurier 02:50 Kurier sportowy 02:55 Studio pogoda 03:05 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|79px 05:55 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 06:20 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 06:45 VIP – magazyn kulturalny 07:10 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 08:10 Opowieści biblijne: Dawid (2) – film historyczny 10.05 Rozbitkowie z wyspy Gilligana – komedia, USA 2001 11.55 Muppety z kosmosu – film dla dzieci, USA 1999 13.45 Niewidzialna mama – komedia, USA 1998 15.45 Komedia małżeńska – komedia, Polska 1993 17:50 Dziecko szczęścia – komedia, Polska 1991 20:00 Conan Niszczyciel – film fantastyczny, USA 1984 22:10 Grek Zorba – dramat obyczajowy, USA/Wielka Brytania/Grecja 1964 01:05 Stacja kosmiczna Avna – film fantastyczny, USA 2001 03:00 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 03:50 V-Max – magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:15 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|79px 04:55 Mania grania interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereo 05:50 Telesklep 07:50 Jak łyse konie program rozrywkowy... stereo 09:10 Quo Vadis film melodramat... stereo 10:55 Jimmy Neutron, mały geniusz film animowany... 12:40 Dudley doskonały film komedia... 14:25 Ekspres pod lawiną film sensacyjny... stereo 16:10 Drew Carey Show serial komedia... 16:40 Przyjaciele serial komedia... stereo 17:10 Mój przyjaciel Skip film rodzinny... stereo 19:10 Drew Carey Show serial komedia... 19:40 Przyjaciele serial komedia... stereo 20:10 Wyspa piratów film przygodowy... stereo 22:45 Jade film sensacyjny... stereo 00:55 Na osi program motoryzacyjny... stereo thumb|left|79px 06:00 Tu, gdzie śpiewał Jan Kiepura (Europejski Festiwal im. Jana Kiepury Krynica 2005) cz.1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Dziedzictwo symboli - Pasja Chrystusa; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Biografie - Ambasador polskości; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Śmigus i Dyngus; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Domisie - Wielkanocni goście; STEREO 09:25 Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Kardynał; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 M jak miłość - odc. 335; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Bazyliki Archikatedralnej świętych Apostołów Piotra i Pawła w Poznaniu 13:50 Tu, gdzie śpiewał Jan Kiepura (Europejski Festiwal im.Jana Kiepury - Krynica Zdrój 2005) cz.2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Łowca - ostatnie starcie; film przygodowy kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Jerzy Łukaszewicz; wyk.:Joanna Trzepiecińska, Wojciech Malajkat, Mateusz Damięcki, Jacek Wójcicki, Tomasz Sapryk, Sławomir Orzechowski, Jolanta Fraszyńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:25 Biografie - Andrzej Bednarczyk; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Serce za serce - koncert Fundacji Rozwoju Kardiochirurgii w Zabrzu; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 M jak miłość - odc. 336; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 To jest temat - Długowieczni; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Zaczarowane pantofelki; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Miss mokrego podkoszulka kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Witold Adamek; wyk.:Piotr Fronczewski, Magdalena Mazur, Marta Lipińska, Jerzy Trela, Piotr Gąsowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 XI Festiwal Kultury Kresowej - Mrągowo 2005 (2); reż.:Beata Szymańska, Agata Młynarska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Stara baśń.Kiedy słońce było Bogiem. - część III; serial kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Michał Żebrowski, Bohdan Stupka, Małgorzata Foremniak, Jerzy Trela, Marina Aleksandrowa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Koncert na dwa fortepiany. Standardy (Adam Makowicz i Leszek Możdżer); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 M jak miłość - odc. 336; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Kardynał; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Zaczarowane pantofelki; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Miss mokrego podkoszulka kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Witold Adamek; wyk.:Piotr Fronczewski, Magdalena Mazur, Marta Lipińska, Jerzy Trela, Piotr Gąsowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Biografie - Andrzej Bednarczyk; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Stara baśń.Kiedy słońce było Bogiem. - część III; serial kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Michał Żebrowski, Bohdan Stupka, Małgorzata Foremniak, Jerzy Trela, Marina Aleksandrowa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Tu, gdzie śpiewał Jan Kiepura (Europejski Festiwal im.Jana Kiepury - Krynica Zdrój 2005) cz.2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Życie na okrągło; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 thumb|left|79px 07:20 Daleko od noszy, Trudne przebudzenie, odc. 13; serial komediowy Polska 2003; wyk: Krzysztof Kowalewski, Paweł Wawrzecki 07:45 Na ostrzu noża, Jabłko, odc. 10; magazyn kulinarny 08:15 Knieja, odc. 9; magazyn przyrodniczy 08:30 Wydarzenia 08:50 Sport; wiadomości sportowe 08:55 Pogoda 09:00 Doniesienia medyczne, odc. 99; magazyn medyczny 09:20 Samo życie, odc. 436; serial obyczajowy Polska 2004; wyk: Edyta Olszówka, Aneta Todorczuk - Perchuć 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza, odc. 221; serial komediowy Polska 2005; reż.: Wojciech Nowak; wyk: Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski 10:45 Psie serce, Kara, odc. 20; serial obyczajowy Polska 2003; reż.: Tomasz Dembiński; wyk: Anna Ciepielewska, Zbigniew Grabski 11:30 Wydarzenia 11:50 Sport; wiadomości sportowe 11:55 Pogoda 12:00 Pierwsza miłość, odc. 225; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski; wyk: Aneta Zając, Ewa Skibińska 12:35 Daleko od noszy, Trudne przebudzenie, odc. 13; serial komediowy Polska 2003; wyk: Krzysztof Kowalewski, Paweł Wawrzecki 13:00 Na ostrzu noża, Jabłko, odc. 10; magazyn kulinarny 13:25 Kochaj mnie, kochaj!, odc. 4; serial obyczajowy Polska 2006; reż.: Paweł Karpiński, Jacek Gąsiorowski; wyk: Anna Powierza, Waldemar Błaszczyk 14:10 Kto ma rację, odc. 1 15:10 Kto ma rację - Wyniki, odc. 1 15:20 Kto ma rację, odc. 2 16:20 Kto ma rację - Wyniki, Maturzystka, odc. 2 16:30 Wydarzenia 16:50 Pogoda 17:00 Doniesienia medyczne, odc. 99; magazyn medyczny 17:20 Samo życie, odc. 436; serial obyczajowy Polska 2004; wyk: Edyta Olszówka, Aneta Todorczuk - Perchuć 18:00 Rodzina zastępcza, odc. 221; serial komediowy Polska 2005; reż.: Wojciech Nowak; wyk: Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski 18:45 Psie serce, Kara, odc. 20; serial obyczajowy Polska 2003; reż.: Tomasz Dembiński; wyk: Anna Ciepielewska, Zbigniew Grabski 19:30 Wydarzenia 19:50 Sport; wiadomości sportowe 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 Pierwsza miłość, odc. 225; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski; wyk: Aneta Zając, Ewa Skibińska 20:35 Daleko od noszy, Trudne przebudzenie, odc. 13; serial komediowy Polska 2003; wyk: Krzysztof Kowalewski, Paweł Wawrzecki 21:00 Na ostrzu noża, Jabłko, odc. 10; magazyn kulinarny 21:30 Kochaj mnie, kochaj!, odc. 4; serial obyczajowy Polska 2006; reż.: Paweł Karpiński, Jacek Gąsiorowski; wyk: Anna Powierza, Waldemar Błaszczyk 22:15 Sara; film sensacyjny Polska 1997; reż.: Maciej Ślesicki; wyk: Bogusław Linda, Agnieszka Włodarczyk 00:05 Pasjonaci, odc. 19; magazyn motoryzacyjny 00:30 Interwencja, odc. 643; cykl reportaży 00:50 Adam i Ewa, odc. 34; serial obyczajowy Polska 2000; reż.: Ali Haider Rizvi, Anna Hałasińska, Hoflik Wojciech; wyk: Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz 01:20 Samo życie, odc. 598; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Wojciech Pacyna, Wojciech Nowak, Maciej Pieprzyca, Jacek Sołtysiak; wyk: Edyta Olszówka, Aneta Todorczuk - Perchuć 02:00 Wydarzenia 02:20 Sport; wiadomości sportowe 02:25 Pogoda 02:30 Gra w ciemno, odc. 55 03:15 Oblicza Ameryki, odc. 197; program dokumentalny 03:45 Duża przerwa, Konkurs, odc. 13; serial komediowy Polska; reż.: Mirosław Bork; wyk: Stanisław Brudny, Ewa Konstancja Bułhak 04:10 Pierwsza miłość, odc. 226; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski; wyk: Aneta Zając, Ewa Skibińska 04:45 Daleko od noszy, Wielkie powitanie, odc. 14; serial komediowy Polska 2003; wyk: Krzysztof Kowalewski, Paweł Wawrzecki 05:10 Drogówka, odc. 150; magazyn policyjny 05:35 Komenda, odc. 27; magazyn policyjny 06:00 Twój lekarz; poradnik medyczny 06:30 Taaaka ryba, odc. 10; wędkarstwo thumb|left|79px 07:05 Łapu capu 07:15 Nie przegap 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Wilcze echa – film sensacyjny, Polska 1968 09:45 Most przeznaczenia – dramat, Hiszpania/ W.Bryt./Francja 2004 11:50 Edukatorzy – film sensacyjny, Niemcy 2004 14:10 Wielkie pytanie – film dok. 15:35 El Cid – legenda o mężnym rycerzu – film anim. 17:05 Woody Allen – Żyć kinem – film dok. 18:10 Wydarzenie specjalne: przygody na Saharze: Sahara – film przygodowy, USA/W. Bryt. 1983 20:00 Diabelski młyn 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu capu 20:50 Minisport + 21:00 Wydarzenie specjalne: przygody na Saharze: Sahara – film przygodowy, USA/Hiszp./Niemcy 2005 23:10 Premiera: Ojciec i syn – film dokumentalny 00:20 Dogville – thriller, Dania/ Szwecja 2003 03:15 May – horror, USA 2002 thumb|left|79px 06:30 I ja tam będę – komedia romantyczna, Wielka Brytania/ USA 2003 08:10 Bez żalu – film obyczajowy, USA 2004 09:45 Odkurzacze – komedia, USA 2002 11:20 Historia Brooke Ellison – dramat, USA 2004 12:50 Manchester United – komedia romantyczna, Norwegia 2003 14:15 Lackawanna Blues – film obyczajowy, USA 2005 15:50 Jack Błyskawica – western, USA 1993 17:25 Medalion – kom. sensacyjna, USA/Honkong 2003 18:55 Na planie 19:25 Premiera: Homarowy biznes – film obyczajowy, USA 2005 21:00 Pamiętnik – film obyczajowy, USA 2004 23:00 Słoneczna Ibiza – komedia, Niemcy 2004 00:30 Veronica Guerin – thriller, USA 2003 02:05 Czas burzy – dramat, Hiszpania 2003 03:30 Ostatnia gonitwa – film obyczajowy, USA 2003 thumb|left|79px 09:00 Program dnia; zapowiedź programu 09:02 Studio Kultura, odc. 1; magazyn kulturalny 09:05 Niektóre piosenki z Kabaretu Starszych Panów; koncert 10:00 Studio Kultura, odc. 2; magazyn kulturalny 10:05 Na tropie lwa; film dokumentalny USA 2003 11:00 Studio Kultura, odc. 3; magazyn kulturalny 11:10 La Scala w Warszawie, odc. 2; koncert 11:55 Studio Kultura, odc. 4; magazyn kulturalny 12:00 Miss mokrego podkoszulka; komedia Polska 2002; reż.: Witold Adamek; wyk: Piotr Fronczewski, Magdalena Mazur 12:55 Studio Kultura, odc. 5; magazyn kulturalny 13:05 Studio kultura - Informacje; magazyn kulturalny 13:20 Więcej niż fikcja: Siostry Lilpop i ich miłości; film dokumentalny 2005 14:45 Imagine; program muzyczny 14:50 Studio Kultura, odc. 6; magazyn kulturalny 15:00 Władca Pierścieni; film animowany USA 1978; reż.: Ralph Bakshi 17:05 From the Green Hill; film animowany Polska 1999 17:10 Studio Kultura, odc. 7; magazyn kulturalny 17:20 Silverado; western USA 1985; reż.: Lawrence Kasdan; wyk: Kevin Kline, Scott Glenn 19:25 Studio Kultura, odc. 8; magazyn kulturalny 19:30 Błękitny anioł - recital Stanisława Soyki; koncert 20:00 Studio kultura - Informacje; magazyn kulturalny 20:15 Studio kultura - Rozmowy, Poniedziałek Wielkanocny; rozmowa 20:30 Gilda; dramat kryminalny USA 1946; reż.: Charles Vidor; wyk: Rita Hayworth, Glenn Ford 22:15 Kino krótkich filmów: Latające włosy; film animowany Polska 1984; reż.: Piotr Dumała 22:25 "The Time" - trio Możdżer - Danielsson-Fresco; koncert 23:10 Miasto nadziei; dramat obyczajowy USA 1991; reż.: John Sayles; wyk: Vincent Spano, Tony Lo Bianco 01:15 Program dnia; zapowiedź programu thumb|left|79px 06:30 Dziesiąte lato 08:05 Podglądając Hollywood - Jim Carrey 08:35 Teoria okna 10:00 Domowy front, odc. 11 10:25 Mroczna plaża 11:50 Trudny klient 13:25 Na planie serialu Rzym 13:55 Ozzie 15:25 Madame de 16:55 Konkurs kulinarny 18:20 Księga Ewy 20:00 HBO na stojaka! Odc. 139 20:30 Nawiedzony dwór 22:55 Troja 01:35 Pod presją 03:30 Podglądając Hollywood - Leonardo Di Caprio 04:00 Madame de 05:35 Na planie serialu Rzym thumb|left|79px 06:00 Jakub Jakub 2 odc. 6 06:25 Rodzina Piratów: Lekcja z grubym psem odc. 21 06:50 Ziemniak, ostatnie starcie: Rycerz Yogi/Prawdziwe ja odc. 10 07:00 Maqlatura 07:10 Szał na Amandę odc. 17 07:40 Trans sport 08:05 Wielka płyta 08:30 Krewni i znajomi królika 08:55 Świat nonsensów u Stevensów: Śnieżyca odc. 34 09:30 Smoki i kryształy mocy 10:35 Kod Lyoko: Kod Ziemia odc. 25 11:00 Maqlatura 11:10 Jakub Jakub 2 odc. 7 11:35 Gruby pies Mendoza: Nie wstrzymuj oddechu odc. 22 12:05 Ziemniak, ostatnie starcie: Zwiewny Rycerz Grondo/Nawiedzony ziemniak odc. 11 12:15 Krewni i znajomi królika 12:45 Świat nonsensów u Stevensów: Królewska wyżerka odc. 35 13:00 6 w pracy 3 odc. 4 13:30 Dziewczyny i miłość: Eksperyment odc. 21 14:00 Klinika pod kangurem odc. 5 14:30 Świat nonsensów u Stevensów: Bliskie spotkania trzeciego stopnia odc. 36 15:00 Maqlatura 15:10 Klub Winx 2: Księżniczka Amentia odc. 4 15:35 Trollz: Lustereczko, lustereczko... odc. 11 16:00 Bratz: blask i styl 17:00 Smoki i epoka metalu 18:10 Kod Lyoko: Falstart odc. 26 18:35 6 w pracy 3 odc. 5 19:00 Maqlatura 19:10 Wielka płyta 19:35 Dziewczyny i miłość: Eksperyment odc. 22 20:00 Klinika pod kangurem odc. 6 20:30 Szał na Amandę 21:00 Hyper TV thumb|left|79px 06:00 Breakfast 09:00 Animal Park 10:00 Escape to the Country 11:00 Car Booty 11:45 Bargain Hunt 12:30 BBC News; Regional News and Weather 12:45 Cash in the Attic 13:30 Murder on Sycamore Street 15:00 The Princess Diaries 16:50 Final Score 17:20 BBC News; Regional News and Weather 17:45 Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves 20:00 EastEnders 20:30 Girl Cops 21:00 New Tricks 22:00 BBC News; Regional News and Weather 22:30 Match of the Day 23:50 Westworld 01:20 Sign Zone: Natural World 02:10 Sign Zone: Pyramid 03:10 Sign Zone: Girl Cops 03:40 Sign Zone: Downsize Me 04:10 BBC News 24 thumb|left|79px 07:00 Lunar Jim 07:10 Our Planet 07:20 Ethelbert the Tiger 07:30 Tikkabilla 08:00 Lazy Town 08:25 Looney Tunes 08:35 Best of Friends 09:00 The Fairly Odd Parents 09:30 Level Up 10:30 The Story of Tracy Beaker 11:00 The Moon-Spinners 12:55 Snooker: The World Championship 17:15 Weakest Link 18:00 Eggheads 18:30 Great British Menu 19:00 The Private Life of an Easter Masterpiece 19:50 Snooker: The World Championship 20:30 University Challenge 21:00 Never Mind the Buzzcocks 21:30 Man Stroke Woman 22:00 The Office 22:30 The Apprentice 23:30 Snooker: The World Championship 00:20 Snooker Extra 01:00 BBC Learning Zone thumb|left|79px 19:00 Walking with Monsters: Life Before Dinosaurs 20:30 Lara Croft: Tomb Raider 22:00 EastEnders 22:30 Little Britain 23:00 Two Pints of Lager and a Packet of Crisps 23:30 Dog Borstal 00:30 The Ferocious Mr Fixit 01:25 Two Pints of Lager and a Packet of Crisps 01:55 Honey We're Killing the Kids 02:55 Dog Borstal thumb|left|79px 19:00 Apes in Danger 19:30 King Kong 21:05 The Top of the Form Story 22:05 Top of the Form 22:35 Top of the Form 23:05 Cousins 23:55 The Top of the Form Story 00:55 Rich Hall's Cattle Drive 01:25 Rich Hall's Cattle Drive 01:55 Rich Hall's Cattle Drive 02:25 Rich Hall's Cattle Drive 02:55 Rich Hall's Cattle Drive 03:25 Rich Hall's Cattle Drive Polsat Sport 07:00 BOT Skra Bełchatów – Jastrzębski Węgiel: Siatkówka Polska Liga Siatkówki – 1. mecz finałowy 09:00 Gol 10:00 Futbol Mundial 10:30 Hertha Berlin – Borussia Dortmund: Piłka nożna Bundesliga 12:20 Bayer Leverkusen – Borussia Mönchengladbach: Piłka nożna Bundesliga 14:10 Gillette World Sport: Magazyn sportowy 14:40 Clip: Magazyn sportowy 14:50 Adriana Apator Toruń – Atlas Wrocław: Żużel Ekstraliga 17:15 Celtic Glasgow – Hibernian Edynburg: Piłka nożna Liga szkocka 19:05 Arsenal Londyn – West Bromwich Albion: Piłka nożna Liga angielska 20:55 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 21:25 Gol 23:00 Mundial 2006 23:10 Blackburn Rovers – FC Liverpool: Piłka nożna Liga angielska Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zig Zap z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC One z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Two z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Three z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Four z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku